Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart device, and more particularly, to a smart watch wearable on user's wrist and method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports electronic game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents such as videos and television programs. In order to run such functions, a mobile terminal is basically connected to other devices or network using various communication protocols and can provide a user with ubiquitous computing. In particular, a mobile terminal has been evolved into a smart device that enables the connectivity to networks and the ubiquitous computing.
Thus, a smart device as a mobile terminal has been manufactured in a traditional size for a user to hold the smart device with a hand, whereby the user carries the smart device in a manner of holding the smart device with his hand or putting the smart device in a bag or pocket. Recently, owing to the technological developments, a smart device tends to be manufactured in further smaller size and is developed into a wearable smart device directly worn on user's body. Particularly, among the above-configured wearable smart devices, a smart watch configured in form of a watch to be worn user's wrist has been developed and used popularly.
The smart watch has been developed in wearable small size to be equipped with a variety of improved functions of a mobile terminal as well as with the general watch functions (e.g., a time information providing function, etc.). Moreover, a recently developed smart watch can provide a multimedia function as well as a communication function and a personal information management function. Yet, as most of devices are digitalized, users tend to put more values on analog devices. Hence, users prefer general analog watches despite various and convenient functions of a smart watch. In particular, users tend to prefer real hands (i.e., physical hour and minute hands) to virtual hands electronically displayed on a display unit. For this reason, in order to meet user's recent needs, it is necessary for a smart watch to provide various function of a smart device using a display unit, as mentioned in the foregoing description, while display a time using physical hands. Moreover, an optimal control method needs to be provided in order to use both of the physical hands and a screen of the display unit more efficiently.